


A New Love

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a widowed detective with Guns and Gangs and Andy is a Kindergarten teacher in his self defense class. Can she help him find love again after a heart breaking loss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Andy's POV_ **

Andy had been recommended this gym by a friend at work.  She been mugged one night a couple of months ago and heard there was a self-defense class every Wednesday so she decided to try it out.  Little did she know a detective from her dad's old precinct would be teaching the class.  She wanted to introduce herself but he never had a free minute after class because the women flocked around him.  He always seemed to watch her and it felt like he was trying to ask her to stay but she always gave up.  It was the fourth week that they finally got to talk.  She couldn't blame the women, after all he was good looking; almost 6 ft., in great shape obviously, dark brown messy hair, and the deepest most piercing brown eyes she'd ever seen but it was the dimples that  _got_ you.  At the end of her fourth class he basically pushed his way through the crowd to her.

**_Sam's POV_ **

Sam noticed her immediately her first night.  She was much taller and more athletically built than the other women, brunette hair to her shoulders, a gorgeous smile that lit up a room but her  _eyes_  said it all.  They  _danced_ when she was excited or smiling about something.  He wanted very badly to introduce himself but he could never make it through the crowd of women.  On the fourth night he just pushed his way through and held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Sam."

When she took his hand there was a shock and she smiled at the sensation.  "Hi!  I'm Andy.  You work at 15 right?"

Sam looked a little surprised as he nodded.  "Guns and Gangs out of 15.  What do you do?"

Her smile was infectious.  "I'm a Kindergarten teacher."

Sam tried to control his breathing as he watched her.  "Six year olds can be brutal, got to keep on your toes.  What brings you to the class?"

Andy shifted a little.  "I umm... I got mugged a couple of months ago.  SO a friend suggested I take this class."

Sam hated hearing that someone would do that to her.  "Are you ok?  Did they catch them?"

"Yep and he didn't hurt me much.  Bloody lip, I've had worse."  She said almost nonchalantly.

He shook his head at her unconcerned attitude.  " _A bloody lip and you've had worse_?"

She bit her lip as she said.  "Well, I did kind of punch him."

Sam laughed and bit the inside of his cheek.  "You know he could've really hurt you?"

She shrugged and sighed.  "That's what my dad said and he followed that up by how proud he was and that he taught me well."

Sam looked curious.  "What do you mean?"

She couldn't believe how much she was blushing.  "My dad and teenage boys, plus I played basketball in high school and college.  Women can be tough."  Sam nodded in agreement.  "My dad always said the only daughter of a copper had to be able to defend herself.  He also recommended I take this class since he couldn't get me to  _be_  a cop."

Sam’s dimples made an appearance and her stomach fluttered.  "Who’s your dad?"

Andy always worried about this part.  The end of his career wasn't very stellar.  "Tommy McNally."

Sam's smile spread.  "Really?  He was my T.O. when I came in.  How is he doing these days?"

Her stomach fluttered again.  "He's good, been in the program for a while."  She looked around to see that practically everyone was gone.  "Wow!  It's just us left.  I'm sorry."  She grabbed her bag.  "I'm sure you have things to do."  Holding out her hand. "It was nice to finally meet you Sam.  See you next week?"

He smiled back.  "Absolutely!  Maybe we could get coffee after?"

Andy bounced on the balls of her feet and smiled.  "Yeah.  Ok.  That would be great."

He walked her outside and she headed towards the bus stop.  The week flew by and Andy found herself more excited about Wednesday than ever.

He smiled and waved when she walked in.  "Ok ladies.  It's padded suit night."  Andy looked confused until he pointed to the suit in the corner.  "I put it on and you all get to show me what you've learned.  Remember, if you get scared or nervous let me know.  Code word will be  _coffee_  this time."  He sent his smile to Andy and she shook her head.  Sam suited up and let the women beat him up.  Afterwards he shyly asked.  "Do you mind if I grab a quick shower before we go?  That thing makes you sweat like crazy."  He blushed a little.

Andy blushed too and said.  "Sure, I was going to take one too."

He smiled and hitched his thumb over his shoulder.  "Ok.  I'll see you in a few minutes."

She showered and changed as fast as she could.  When she walked out he was leaning against the wall waiting.  "I'm sorry.  Were you waiting long?"

He smiled and shook his head.  "Not long at all.  Ready?"  He reached for her bag.  "Let me get that for you."  He carried her bag, opened the door to his truck, and helped her inside.  No guy had ever really done this before.  There was a little small talk on the way to the diner.  It was a hole in the wall.  "I know it doesn't look like much but the coffee is excellent and the food is even better."

"Looks great to me."   She said as he opened her door again and helped her out.  He walked her in with his hand on the small of her back and it made her tingle.

They shared a little more about themselves.  "Why did you decide to teach this class?"

He took a deep breath.  "When I was 9 my sister, Sarah, was attacked by a group of guys.  I became a cop because of it and I wanted to do more to help.  My wife talked me into doing this."  Andy's jaw dropped a little.  He caught the look and held up his hand.  "She passed 2 years ago from breast cancer."

Andy's heart hurt for him, she could see he still missed her, touching his arm she said.  "I'm so sorry Sam.  It must be...hard."

He smiled sadly.  "I miss her but she's not in pain anymore and that's a good thing."  His eyes glistened and Andy reached out for his hand.

Andy felt bad.  "I'm sorry Sam."

He squeezed her hand lightly.  "Don't be.  It's ok.  So how did a cop's daughter become a teacher?"

She laughed.  "My dad asks me that every day.  I don't know.  I love kids and I love watching them learn.  I remember how great some of my teachers were when my mom left and I just hope to be able to make a difference."

Sam's heart warmed at her dancing eyes.  He couldn't imagine how she couldn't make a difference, she'd already changed him a little.  They spent a couple of hours talking and ended up eating too.  Sam was hoping he was reading her right.  He drove her home and walked her to her door.  "I had a great time."

She beamed at him.  "Me too."

He took a deep breath.  "I'd like to see you again."  He took her hand. "I..."

Andy leaned in and kissed his cheek.  "My number..."  It took a second for it to register and he finally pulled out his phone.  She giggled as she gave it to him.

He stood there for a minute looking at her.  It had been two years since his wife passed and of course he had tried dating but no one stuck around because of his job.  He also felt like if he'd really been interested he would've made it work somehow.  But he just never felt the spark, at least not until now.

Andy could see the emotions playing across his face.  "I had a great time."

Sam smiled a little.  "Yeah.  Me too.  I guess I should let you go.  I'll call you tomorrow?"

Andy kissed his cheek again.  "Sounds great."

Sam smiled as he watched her walk inside.  Andy squealed as soon as she closed her door.  He wanted to call her as soon as he got in the truck but he didn't.  He did text her the next morning.  "Good morning.  I hope you have a great day."

She wondered who would be texting her at 8:00 a.m. and broke out in a smile when she saw it was him.  "Good morning to you too.  I hope you have a great day also. (-: "

He text her again at lunch to see how she was doing.  When she got off work she called him but he didn't answer so she left a message.  It was almost 11 before he got back to her and she had been asleep.  "Hello?"

Sam felt bad.  "Crap Andy!  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you."

She was still a little out of it.  "Who is this?"

He chuckled.  "It's Sam."

She sat up straight in bed, fixing her hair as if he could see her.  "Sam!  Oh!  Hey!  Is everything ok?"

She brought out his dimples with her sleepy soft voice.  "Everything is fine.  I was working on a case and sometimes I forget that not everyone is up as late as me.  I just wanted to say hi, make sure you were ok."  They talked for a few minutes and he said.  "Go back to sleep.  I'll call you tomorrow if that's ok."

She curled around her pillow smiling like crazy.  "Ok.  Good night Sam."

His face hurt from smiling so much.  "Night Andy."  He didn't quite know how to feel about things.  Linda, his wife, had made him promise to try to find someone else, to love and be happy again.  He was pretty certain she would like Andy.  They talked a couple of times a day and for three weeks they had coffee or dinner on Wednesday after class.

Andy had caught the Flu from one of her students and had avoided Sam's phone calls over the weekend saying that she was busy in texts.  She felt bad about it but she barely had the energy to do more than lay in her bed.  Her dad and her friends had brought her food for the first few days,

Sam was starting to worry that she wasn't interested, he had sent her flowers to work and she hadn't said anything.  Tuesday morning his phone rang and he smiled a little when he saw it was her.  "Swarek."

She smiled at his raspy voice.  "Hi Sam! It's Andy.  Andy McNally."

He chuckled and she blushed.  "Hey Any.  Everything ok?"

She really felt bad then.  "I have a confession."

There was a lump in his throat.  "Ok."

She sighed as she played with a loose string on her blanket.  "I've been avoiding you."

His stomach churned at her confession.  "Oh."

She could tell he took it wrong.  "Not like you may think though.  I've had the flu.  I caught it from one of my students and I've been in bed all weekend."

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding.  "Andy!  Why didn't you tell me?  I was worried that... Never mind that, how are you feeling?  Is there  _anything_  I can do for you?"

She smiled the first real smile in days.  "Forgive me if I don't make it to class and coffee tonight?"

"That's a given of course.  Can I bring you anything?"  He asked with hope in his voice.

Andy curled up more on her sofa.  "I'm ok.  My dad and friends have been bringing me food.  I'm not contagious anymore but I'm still pretty tired."

He decided right then he'd go see her after class and surprise her with the flowers she obviously never got.  "Sounds like you're being taken care of.  Drinking lots of fluids?"

"Yeah and I'm finally able to keep stuff down.  I'm going for a big Double Double once I'm all better.  I could really use one."  She said dreamily.

Gift number two he thought.  "You sound tired.  Get some sleep and I'll call you later if that's ok."

She giggled.  "Sam, you can call me anytime.  I love hearing from you."

He’d started out feeling uncertain about them but now he was smiling.  "Ok.  I'll call you after class."

She said a soft.  "Bye!"

He said an equally soft.  "Bye."  Sam hadn't noticed his best friends walk up until he turned around to see the grins on their faces.  He hadn't told them about her because he was waiting to be sure.

Oliver sat down across from him and Jerry leaned on his desk.  "So brother, you  _finally_ gonna tell us why you've been smiling like a fool for the last month?"

Sam tried to scowl but was failing miserably.  "I have not!"

Jerry busted out laughing.  "The rookies aren't even afraid of you anymore Sammy.  What gives?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.  "Ok.  Ok."  He held up his hands.  "I met someone."

Jerry and Oliver high fived and Oliver said.  " _I told you!"_ Sam shook his head at his crazy friends.  Oliver motioned for him to continue.

He smiled as he thought of the beautiful brunette.  "She's a Kindergarten teacher and I met her at the self-defense class that I teach."

Jerry patted him on the shoulder.  "That's  _great_  brother.  I can tell you really like her.  When are  _we_  going to get to meet her?"

Sam shook his head.  "No way!  I am  _not_  subjecting her to the likes of you two just yet.  I want to keep her around for a while.  Besides you guys probably already know her."  They looked confused. "Her dad was a cop here.  He was one of our T.O.'s when we came in." Both shook their heads trying to figure who it could be.  "She's Tommy McNally's daughter."

Oliver smiled.  "I remember her.  Andy right?"  Sam nodded.  "She was a cute young girl.  Had a tough break with her mom."

Jerry nudged him and smirked as he said.  "I saw her not too long ago.  She's cute Sammy."

Sam nodded, picturing her face.  "Yeah.  She's beautiful and just a really nice person.  I think Linda would really like her."

Jerry and Oliver remembered how hard it was for Sam to start dating after Linda died.  She must really be something.  Oliver broke the emotional moment with.  "Really Sammy, when do we get to meet her?"

He smiled again at the thought of her.  "Soon.  I promise."  His friends nodded and left it alone.  They understood he needed to be sure.  Sam left the station at 4:00 for the gym.  He was really going to miss seeing her there.

He called her after class and she answered sleepily.  "Hey there detective!  How was class?"

He laughed as he walked out to his truck.  "Missed a student but it was ok otherwise."

She giggled and got comfortable on her sofa.  "Fought off your fan club all by yourself, huh?"

He shook his head.  "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes.  "Come on Sam!  You can't be serious?  All of those women falling all over you."

He'd stopped for her Double Double already and now he was getting her flowers and soup.  "I really don't notice.  Do they really?"

She couldn't believe it, he  _was_  serious.  "Uhh.  Yeah.  Just a little bit."

He was a mile from her house.  "Ok.  So what are you doing right now?"

She had been watching TV but muted it when he called.  "I'm watching The Three Stooges."  She'd loved it since she was a kid.

He was shocked because he didn't know of a single woman that watched it.  "Really?"

Andy laughed at his surprise.  "Yep.  Why is that so surprising?"

She was going to be an interesting one.  "I don't know.  Most women think it's a guy's show and don't like it."

"Well Detective Swarek, you'll learn that I'm  _not_  most women.  I happen to think the Stooges are awesome and I watch them as much as I can along with basketball and hockey."  She said playfully.

He chuckled and thought  _You definitely are not._ "I think I like you already."  He knew he was taking a chance just showing up like this.

"You  _think_ huh?"  He knocked at her door and she frowned.  "Sam, hold on.  Someone's at my door."

He tried to be as quiet as possible.  "Ok."

Andy walked to her door and all she could see were a bouquet of tulips and a cup of coffee.  "This is weird.  There are flowers and coffee but I can't see the person."

"Flowers and coffee sounds relatively harmless McNally.  Maybe you should open the door."  She did and had a look of surprise when his face appeared.  "Hi."

She was shocked.  "Sam!"  She closed the door in his face.  "You shouldn't be here."

He was afraid this would happen.  "You said you weren't contagious."

She mumbled from behind the door.  "I'm  _not_  but I  _look_  awful!" She squeaked as she tried to make herself look presentable.

He leaned his head on the door.  "Andy, you looking awful is  _not_ possible.  I just...I  _know_  I should've asked but I wanted to see you.  I brought you a Double Double and some soup."

Her heart was pounding.  "And flowers."

He nodded against the door.  "Yes and flowers."

She slowly opened it back up.   "You're a brave man Sam Swarek."

He smiled, flashing his dimples.  "I'll take my chances."  He handed her the flowers and the coffee.

Andy stepped back to let him in.  "Thank you."

He walked into the living room and shrugged off his jacket.  "Are you hungry?  The soup is nice and hot."  She nodded.  "I'll make you a bowl."  Andy told him where everything was and sat back down on the sofa as she watched him.

He could feel her eyes on him.  "I hope it's really ok that I did this.  I just hated knowing you were sick."

Andy wasn't used to such a gentleman.  "It's great.”  She continued to try to fix her hair.  “I just didn't want you to see me like this.  I look awful."

He came back in with the soup.  "I told you that's  _not_ possible."

He sat at the end of the sofa and propped her feet in his lap.  She handed him the TV remote hoping to distract him as she ate. "How's work going?"

He smiled as he started massaging her feet.  "It's ok.  I have a few big cases going."

She took another bite of soup.  "What exactly do you do?"

He turned a little to face and sat back against the arm.  "Well, mostly I'm a handler for undercover officers.  I meet up with them or pick up information and put the case together.  I know  _exciting."_

She remembered her dad telling stories about small undercover jobs he’d done early in his career.  "I think it sounds pretty interesting.  What made you go with Guns and Gangs?"

He looked up and smiled.  "I did a few UC jobs where I would only spend a few days or weeks out.  After my wife passed, I went under for a while.  It was...It was the only way I could deal with things at the time."  Andy stopped eating and put the bowl on the table.  "I spent about a year under but I knew I couldn't stay any longer.  My assignment ended and I came back.  A detective spot opened up after I finished my classes.  I applied for it and got it.  I've been doing it almost 6 months now."  He saw the look in her eyes. "Are you ok?"  She nodded.  "You sure?  Was it me talking about my wife?"

She shook her head quickly and smiled softly.  "Sam, I would  _never_  ask you to stop talking about her.  Ok?"  He nodded.  "I just hate it that you had to go through that.  It's  _not fair."_

He smiled softly.  "I didn't think it was fair either."  He wasn't sure he really wanted to talk about this with her.  He'd just met her and didn't want her to think he wasn't ready to move on.  He sat there for a minute staring at the TV.

Andy touched his arm.  "I'm sorry Sam.  I shouldn't have said anything."

He looked to her and cleared his throat a little.  "Can I be completely honest with you?"

She nodded and took his hand.  "I hope you always would be."

He paused for a moment trying to figure out how to say what he wanted.  "I really don't know how to do this.  I mean...I went out on a few dates after but it didn't work out.  I guess maybe I just wasn't ready and my job maybe wasn't appealing to them."

He was opening up and Andy appreciated that.  "How long were you guys married?"

Tears appeared in his eyes and he turned to the TV to try to hide them.  "Six years."

She squeezed his arm.  "Sam, look at me please."  He turned back after a few seconds.  "We can talk about her as much as you want.  You love her and should  _never_  forget her.  We don't have to be anything more than friends."

He took her hand.  "That's just it Andy.  I  _want_  us to be something.  I've wanted to spend more time with you than any of the others."

She blushed at his words.  "We have all kinds of time.  Maybe I could cook dinner for you Saturday night if you're not working?"

He smiled, dimples showing.  "I'd like that a lot.  I'll make sure I get someone to cover me."

That made Andy's heart swell.  He stayed with her a little longer.  She walked him to the door and he wanted so badly to hug her but he knew she wouldn't feel comfortable.  Instead he settled with kissing her hand with a promise to call the next day.  By Saturday Andy was feeling back to normal and excited about cooking for Sam.  He'd cleared as much as he could before his date.  Barring any serious trouble he'd be able to have a nice quiet night with her.

She decided to make him Shrimp Fettuccini Alfredo with a salad and cheesecake for dessert.  Andy went to the market early that morning because she was going to make everything homemade, down to the noodles.  She spent all day preparing everything.  Just after lunch Sam called and she beamed when she saw his name.  "Hello?"

He smiled and chuckled.  "Hi McNally.  How's your day?"

 _God!  He has a sexy voice._ She could feel her cheeks flush.  "It's going great.  Yours?"

He leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, picturing her beautiful face.  "It's going great.  I should be all yours by 7:00 if we're still on."  She dropped the metal spoon and it made a loud noise.  He snapped out of his daydream.  "You ok?"

She laughed shakily.  "Yep.  I just dropped a spoon."   _Because you said you'd be all mine._   "No big deal."

"Ok then.  So we're still on?"  He was thinking about her smile and her eyes this time.

She sat the bowl down just in case.  "We're definitely still on.  You better come hungry."

Sam laughed.  "I think I can manage that.  Need me to bring anything?"

Her heart was pounding.  "Just you."

He was feeling light headed.  "Just me it is then.  If you decide you need me to bring something please let me know."

She picked the bowl back up and went to work.  "Will do detective.  See you soon."

Andy made sure she had everything ready by 5:30 so she had time to get ready.  She curled her hair and pulled the sides up, put on light make up, used some of her raspberry lotion, and slipped into a dark purple dress with black sandals.

Sam made sure he brought a change of clothes, burgundy dress shirt and black pants, to work in case he got stuck there late.  After he finished all the paperwork he could he hit the showers.  He smiled as he got ready for his date.  Oliver came in as he was finishing up.  "Big date tonight brother?"

Sam nodded as he thought about a tie.  "She's cooking me dinner."

"That's great brother."  He watched him with the tie.  "Leave the tie.  It's not really you."

Sam smiled and threw it back into his locker.  "Thanks Ollie."  He stood for a minute before he said.  "I'm kind of nervous."

Oliver had seen his hands shaking a little and raised his eyebrow.  "Kind of?"

He laughed shakily.  "A lot.  She's...she's pretty amazing and I'm scared I'll screw it up like the others."

Oliver had watched him with the other women and  _this one_  was  _much_ different.  He'd been seeing the light in his eyes that he hadn’t seen since he lost Linda.  "Sammy, you didn't screw anything up.  You just weren't ready but I think you are now.  I think you've found someone that understands and it's a really good thing."

Sam thought for a moment then nodded.  "Yeah.  You’re right."  He let out a deep breath.  "I can do this."

Oliver laughed and clapped him on the back.  "Brother, you've  _already_  had a few dates.  This is no big deal."

Sam sat down and ran his hands across face.  "I...We haven't even kissed yet.  I've only held her hand.  Why the fuck am I so nervous?"

Ollie sat down next to him.  "Because you actually  _like_ this one.  Look, don't think too much.  Just go have dinner and you'll know if... you know... if it's the right time for the kiss."

Sam nodded and looked at his watch.  "I gotta go.  I want to pick up flowers before I get there."

Oliver laughed and smacked him on the back.  "Go get it brother."

He shook his head and left.  He picked up more tulips and made it to her house right at 7:00.  His hands were still shaking as he reached up to knock on the door.

Andy heard his truck pull up outside and tried to shake off her nerves.  She heard him knock and waited a few seconds before going to the door.  "Hi."

He had to swallow around the lump in his throat.  "Hi.  Wow.  You look amazing."

“You do too.”  She turned red.  "Come on in."  She took him by the hand and led him inside.

She felt so warm.  "These are for you."  He handed her the flowers.

"Sam!  They're beautiful.  Thank you so much."  She sniffed them and smiled.

His dimples made an appearance.  "Not half as beautiful as you."  He caressed her cheek and smiled when she blushed.

Andy led him into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase.  "Are you hungry now?"

"It's up to you."  She got them drinks and they stood in the kitchen talking for a few minutes.  "Have a seat and I'll get the food."

Sam sat his wine glass down.  "I can help."

She nudged him towards a chair.  "No.  You sit."

After Andy set out all of the food they ate and talked.  Sam hadn't laughed this much in a very long time.  Andy told him stories about her kids and some of the craziest things they've done.  After dinner they moved to the living room.  "That was amazing Andy.  I don't think I've ever had Alfredo that good."

She smiled at his compliment.  "There's a secret to it.  I'm glad you liked it.  I made dessert too.  Cheesecake if you want it."

Sam rubbed his stomach.  "Maybe in a little bit."  He took her hand.  "Thank you for all of this."

"It was my pleasure."  She watched him for a few minutes as he surfed through TV channels.  She decided to just do it and moved closer to him.

Sam felt the shift and turned to see her closer.  His nerves were humming as he reached out to cup her face.  He breathed out. " _Andy."_

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his.  They brushed lightly together, each feeling a surge of heat.  She didn't want to push him so she tried to pull away.  Sam ran his hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  He pulled away when the need for air became necessary.  He brushed the tip of his nose across hers and leaned his forehead against hers.

Andy was smiling; she was pretty sure she'd never been kissed like that.  "Are you ok?"  She asked quietly.

He laughed shakily.  "I'm great."  He pulled back to study her.  "Are you?"  She smiled sweetly and nodded.  

They kissed a few more times before having dessert, then watched a movie.  When it was over he helped her clean up and then left around midnight.  Both fell asleep that night thinking of what a great time they'd had.


	2. Chapter 2

They kept their Wednesday dates and talked every day.  He finally decided to introduce her to his friends.  The plan was he would pick her up after work, cook at this place, and then they'd go to the Penny.  Andy had a great time meeting everyone especially Oliver.  Sam drove her home and kissed her good night at her door.  A few days later Sam called her during her lunch break.

Andy smiled when she saw his name.  "Hey!  How are you?"

Sam was freaking out.  "I'm ok.  Look, I really need to see you when you get off.  Can I pick you up so we can talk?"

Andy stomach flipped because she could sense something was wrong.  "Yeah.  Sure.  I should be finished around 5."

He nodded as if she could see him.  "Ok.  See you then."

She was nervous for the rest of the day.  Sam was waiting in the lot when she walked out and his body language screamed trouble.  He opened her door and helped her in.  "Can we go to your place?"  He asked once he was behind the wheel.

"Yeah.  Sure."  She let them inside and got him a beer.  When she walked back in he was pacing.  She handed him the beer and he chugged half of it before joining her on the sofa.   "Sam, you're kind of making me nervous.  What's going on?"

He ran his hands across his face and avoided eye contact.  "I have to go away for a few days for work.  I'm going to be unreachable and wanted to let you know."

She felt like there was more.  Andy put her hand on his arm and he jumped so she moved it.  "Ok.  Just umm...be careful and call me when you get back if you want."

He hadn't made eye contact with her much since he picked her up.  He glanced at her and nodded.  "Yeah.  Ok.  Take care and I'll see you soon."  And then he was gone.  Her stomach was in knots.  Four days later and no word from Sam she was in Al's getting some food.  She made her way to the deli and saw Sam's friend Oliver at the counter.  "Hey Oliver!"

He recognized the voice before he even saw her.  "Hey McNally!”  They hugged and he pulled back with a bright smile.   “How are you?"

She looked down at her hands and the looked back up with a sad smile.  "I'm ok.  I miss Sam but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Oliver was confused and it showed.  He'd just left Sam at the station to pick up their lunch.  "Back from where?"

Her heart stopped.  "Umm.  You know, I must have misunderstood.  It was good to see you."  She hurried out leaving her basket behind.  She cried all the way home, her fears had been confirmed, Sam had lied to her.

Oliver rushed back to the station and busted in Sam's office.  " _What the hell did you do?"_

Sam jumped because his best friend had never spoken to him with such anger in his voice.  "What's wrong with you?  And where's lunch?"

Oliver slapped him in the back of the head.  "You'll get your lunch when you answer my question."

Sam scowled and rubbed the back of his head.  "If I knew what the hell you were talking about  _maybe_  I could help you."

Oliver paced, hands flailing.  "This is how you want to play it then?"  Sam shrugged, still utterly confused at what had his usually calm friend so angry.  "Ok.  I was in line getting lunch and guess who walked up?"  Sam shrugged again.  "Well let's see.  _She’s brunette, about this tall…”  He held his hand up to his forehead.  “ and she_ wanted to know when I thought  _you_  would be back.  So I repeat,  _what the hell did you do?"_

Sam's heart seized up because he hadn't anticipated Andy running into Oliver or  _any_ of his friends for that matter.  "I told her I had to go away for work for a few days and would be unreachable."

Oliver stopped pacing and Sam watched his fists ball up.  "Why?  Why the hell would you do that?"

Sam stood up and started pacing too. "I need time to think Oliver!"

Ollie looked confused and angry.  "Think about  _what_?"  Sam looked down at the floor.  " _First_ , you should've just  _told_ her that."

Sam mumbled and threw himself back down in his chair.  "I know."

Ollie shook his head. "Do you Sam because  _now_  she knows you  _lied_ to her?  I don't understand.  I thought things were going great."

Sam sighed and dry scrubbed his face.  "They are and she's amazing.''

Oliver leaned against Sam's desk and put his hand on his friends shoulder.  "Then  _please_  explain this to me."

He shook his head.  "I'm not ready for this Ollie."  He knew it sounded like weak excuse.

He slapped him in the back of the head again and Sam gave him a dirty look.  "You deserve it and you know it.”  Oliver said as he pointed a finger at Sam.   “You're ready for this Sam.  Andy is amazing and she  _clearly_ makes you happy.  I  _know_  you still miss Linda but brother it's time to move on and it’s ok to do it.  God knows if I lost Zoe I'd be a damn mess.  Linda was an amazing woman and you guys were great together but she's gone Sammy.  She wanted you to move on.  Andy is really good for you.  She's brought the old Sam back and it's a good look for you brother.  Don't mess up a chance at happiness for a ghost.  She wouldn't want that and you know it."

Sam felt tears prick his eyes as he nodded.  "I guess.  I'm terrified and she's too...too special.  She's filling up the hole from Linda and it scares me.  I don't want to screw it up."  He jumped up.  "Oh!  God!  What if I already have?  She knows I'm still here.  I have to go see her."

Oliver clapped him on the back.  "Go on Sammy.  The paperwork can wait."

Sam ran out to his truck.  He tried calling her a few times but the calls went straight to voicemail.  He pulled up outside her house a few minutes later, clearing the four steps to her door quickly.  He knocked and waited a few minutes.  He pressed his ear to the door and could hear the TV.  "Andy!  It's me!  It's Sam!  Please answer the door!  I need to talk to you.  Please!  I know you're there I can hear the TV.  Come on Andy!"

She was curled up on her sofa, crying.  She'd been there since she ran into Oliver at the deli.  All she could think was that he  _lied_  to her.  All he had to do was talk to her, tell her whatever was wrong but he'd chosen not to.  She sat hugging her knees to her chest as he knocked on her door begging for her to answer.  When he said he could hear the TV she turned it off, went to her room and crawled under her covers to cry more.

She'd turned her cell off so that she wouldn't have to deal with it.  People that really needed to get her could call her home number.  She fell asleep and woke up the next morning to her alarm.  She dressed quickly and checked her street in case Sam was waiting.  She let out a heavy sigh and thankful when she found it clear.  She wasn't very focused at work and the arrival of flowers didn't help much.  Sam had called and or text her all night and morning.  She didn't delete the texts, saving them for when she got home.

She didn’t read the card until lunch so she could be alone.  " _Andy, I'm so sorry.  I really need to talk to you.  Please let me explain.  Sam_."  She tore up the card and threw it away.  On her way out for the day she passed the flowers to her friend Ann.

Sam sat outside waiting for her.  When he saw her give the flowers away he hung his head.  He knew it would take more but he was hoping.  He tried to call her a few more times but she wouldn't answer.  He knew her phone was on because she was talking on it when she came out.  He watched as she hopped into a waiting car and left.  Sam went to her house and waited but gave up at 9:00 when she hadn't showed.  Andy decided to spend the night at her friend Hannah's house in case Sam came by again.  He was surprised when she showed up at class.  She wouldn't speak to or look at him and left as soon as class was over.  He kept sending her flowers and trying call her but she still wouldn't talk to him.

Andy was deeply hurt and confused by Sam's actions.  His messages would only say that he wanted to explain in person.  She just didn't have it in her to listen.  His flowers went to her friends and his cards in the trash.  She decided to spend the weekend with her dad so that she didn't have to worry about him showing up at her place again.

Sam sat at his favorite spot at the bar with Oliver to his left and Jerry to his right.  Oliver could tell things hadn't gotten better with Andy.  "Are you giving up?"

Sam was staring at the bar top as he thought about how bad he had screwed up.  "I really don't know what else I can do.  She won’t take my calls."

Oliver's eyes widen as he looked at the front door.  "How about go talk to her?"

Sam shook his head.  "I already told you that she won't answer her door and I'm damn sure not going to her job."

Jerry looked towards the other side of the bar.  "What if you saw her out in public?"

He shrugged again.  "I guess it would depend."

Andy hadn't seen them yet.  She was with her dad ad they were looking for a table.  Jerry and Oliver nudged Sam and nodded behind them.  "I think it's a sign brother and we'll help."

Sam watched as Oliver and Jerry made their way over to the McNally table.  Andy and Tommy greeted them with big smiles and handshakes.  Sam waited a few seconds before discreetly making his way over.  Andy was basically trapped on the other side of the table by Ollie and Jerry.

Tommy broke out in a big smile when he saw Sam.  Clearly she hadn't told her dad about them.  "Sammy boy!  I should've known you'd be here if these two were."  Andy focused her eyes on her beer bottle.  "How are you?"

Sam shook Tommy's hand.  "Not that great sir.  How about you?"

Tommy held up a ginger ale.  "I’m still sober after a year so I’d say pretty good.  How's work?  Seeing anyone special?"  Apparently she had said something because he cut his eyes to his daughter.

"Work is good.  You know there's always a case for Guns and Gangs."  Tommy remembered how busy they had been.  "As for my personal life?”  He kept his eyes on Andy as he said.  “Yes sir. I was seeing this really amazing, gorgeous, kind woman but I screwed up."  He could see she was watching him through her eyelashes.

Tommy had heard the whole story from his daughter.  He had encouraged her to give Sam another chance but she was too hesitant.  "She sounds pretty amazing.  I'm sure if you explained  _why_  you were such an idiot, maybe she'd forgive you." 

Oliver and Jerry laughed behind their beers while Andy gasped at her dad's words. Sam chuckled and nodded.  "Well sir, I've been trying.  I know I was stupid but I really want her to know that she's the most amazing woman I have ever met and I've missed her every day.  See she started filling this hole and it terrified me so I ran.  I just want a chance to tell her how sorry I am.  I hope she'll give me another chance and if she can’t maybe she can at least forgive me for being stupid."

Andy didn't know what to think.  He had been trying for a week to get her to talk to him but she was still really hurt.  She felt her dad nudge her.  "What do you think pumpkin?  Do you think she should give him another chance?  Sounds to me like he knows he was stupid and wants to talk to her about it."  Andy shrugged.

Sam stood watching her; waiting, hoping.  There was complete silence at the table.  Andy finally straightened up and looked at Sam, tears in her eyes.  "What if she doesn't think she can trust him again?"

Sam's stomach flipped.  "He would understand and would do everything in his power to prove to her that she really can."

Tommy looked to Oliver and Jerry.  "Come on you two.  Let me buy you a drink."

Oliver and Jerry followed Tommy to the bar.  Andy and Sam sat watching each other for a few minutes.  She finally spoke.  "I can't compete with a ghost Sam.  I wouldn't even want to try.  I wouldn't  _expect to_."

Sam felt horrible.  "Andy I never expected you too."

Andy wiped her eyes and sighed.  "I don't know what to do.  All you had to do was tell me you needed some time.  I even  _told you_  that we didn't have to be anything more than friends."

Sam smiled painfully and reached for her hand.  "That's just it.  I  _don't_ _want to_ , I  _can't_  be  _just_ friends with you."  He squeezed her hand.  " _I want more._ "  She shook her head.  " _Yes I do."_   He twined their fingers together.  "Please Andy.  Let's start over, Wednesday night after class, coffee."

She wanted to believe he was serious.  "What would change Sam?  You'll still miss her and that's ok.  I understand."

"Will you give me the chance?"  He practically begged.

She thought about it and could only come up with this answer.  "Give me until Monday."

Sam raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.  "Ok."  He got up and walked around the table.  He looked down at her and caressed her cheek.  "I'm going to kiss you right now."  He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.  Andy melted at the touch of his warm lips.  It took all she had not to pull him into her.  When he pulled back he brushed his nose across hers.  "I'll give you the time you need."  He walked over to the bar and said goodbye to his friends and her dad.

He went home, had a drink, and went to bed.  He waited all weekend for her to call but nothing.  Monday came and still nothing.  He had a feeling that he had ruined everything with her.  He wasn't expecting to see her sitting on his front steps when he got home.

Andy thought all weekend about what to do.  She even talked to her dad and he gave her more insight into what Sam might be feeling.  "He's a good man pumpkin.  Give him a chance."  So that's what brought her to his doorstep.  She let him get out of the truck and walk up to her before she looked up at him.

Sam's heart thundered when he saw her.  He got out of the truck and walked over to her.  When she looked up at him his heart felt like it was going to slam out of his chest.  "Hey."

She moved over so he could sit down.  "Hey."  It took a few minutes for her to say anything else.  "How was work?"

He took deep breaths to steady his nerves.  "It's going ok.  I'm about to close out a big case.  How are the kids?"

She half smiled.  "Wild, germy, and amazing as ever."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.  "I guess that's good."  She nodded.  "You want to come inside?  Maybe have a drink?"

She thought for a minute.  "Yeah.  Ok."

He stood up and held out his hand, she took it and let him lead her inside.  He went to the kitchen grabbed them beers and walked back to the living room to find her sitting on the couch.  He handed her the beer and sat down.  "I don't like being lied to.  I deserve  _much_  better than that Sam."  He nodded in agreement but didn't speak.  "I want to trust you again."  She sighed.  "So my answer is yes."

Sam's heart exploded and he smiled.  "Really?"

She looked at him and his smile dropped a little because she looked so unsure.  "Yes."

He let his smile back out.  "Thank you Andy."  They sat back on the sofa and fell into comfortable conversation.  "Are you hungry?"  She nodded.  "Chinese?"  She smiled and nodded again.  He found a takeout menu in the kitchen and let her pick what she wanted.  They talked more over food and settled back to watch TV.

Andy checked her watch, it was 11:30.  "Crap! I didn't realize how late it was.  I'm going to be so tired tomorrow."

They were holding hands.  "Why don't you stay here?  I can take you home in the morning and then take you to work."

She furrowed her brow.  "I don't know Sam."

He smiled and caressed her cheek.  "Andy, I just mean sleep.  You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa."

She was pretty tired and really didn't want to leave.  "I don't have anything to sleep in."

He led her upstairs and pulled a t-shirt and sleep pants out of his dresser. "I think these will work."  Andy nodded.  "Bathroom's through that door."  He hitched his thumb over his shoulder.  "There’s an extra toothbrushes in there.  I'll see you in the morning."  He kissed her cheek then grabbed his sweats and started to walk out.

She didn't want to sleep alone.  "Sam?"  He stopped and turned.  "Will you stay?"

His heart rate tripled.  "Are you sure?"

She nodded and bit her lip.  "I just want you to hold me."

He smiled and said breathlessly.  "Yeah.  Ok."  He let her go first in the bathroom.  When she walked out in his clothes his breath caught.   _God she's beautiful_ _he thought_ _.  "_ I'll be right back."

Andy nodded and crawled into the bed but she wouldn't get comfortable until he knew which side he wanted.  He came out a few minutes later, shirtless and in sweats.  He grabbed another shirt out of his dresser and put it on.  He slid in beside her and turned out the light.  She cuddled up to him a few seconds later, laying her head between his neck and shoulder while wrapping her arm across his chest.

He could feel her relax.  "Is this ok?"

He wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on her head.  "It's great.  Are you comfortable?"  He felt her nod and he whispered.  "Ok."

She sighed and sunk into him.  It felt really good to be in his arms.  "Night Sam."

He smiled a little.  "Night Andy."  Before he knew it her breathing had slowed and she was asleep, he soon followed.  The next morning he woke to the alarm, feeling someone stir next to him.  That’s when he remembered that Andy was there.  She mumbled at the sound of the alarm, he reached over and turned it off.   When he turned back to her she rolled towards him.

Andy heard the alarm and felt Sam's warm arms around her.  This could be a feeling she could get used to.  She rolled over, closer to him and mumbled into his chest.  "I don't want to get up.  Ten more minutes."

Sam chuckled and brushed back the hair from her face.  "You could stay here all day as far as I'm concerned."

Andy tilted her head up to him and nuzzled his jaw.  Sam pulled back a little and met her awaiting lips.  It was a soft, sweet  _Good morning_  kiss.  Andy sighed at the feeling.  "I wish I could."

He kissed the tip of her nose.  "How about you hop in the shower and I'll get the coffee started and make breakfast?"

She smiled at him.  "Hmm.  Caffeine  _and_ food?  I think I like you already."  She could feel Sam's chuckle vibrate through her.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her forehead.  "Come on beautiful.  I still have to take you home so you can change."

She rolled herself over on top of him and he sucked in a shocked breath.  He gripped her hips to keep her from moving.  Andy pressed her lips to his.  Sam ran a hand up her back to wrap around the back of her neck, holding her in place as he kissed her softly.  She moaned in to his mouth.   _"Sam."_

He shook the fog of lust from his head and cleared his throat.  "Andy, we should get you going."  She frowned and poked her lip out.  He smiled back at her, kissing her again.  "Remember we have all kinds of time."  She nodded and kissed him again.  "Ok.  Shower while I cook."

Andy reluctantly removed herself from Sam and went in to his bathroom.  Sam went downstairs and made breakfast.  He'd just grab a shower and change at the station.  He waited in his truck while she went into her apartment to change. He pulled up in front of her school 20 minutes later, got out, and walked around to her side.  Andy could feel everyone watching.  He opened her door and held out his hand.  Although he'd done this before this particular time it caused her cheeks to flush.  She took his hand and let him help her out.

Sam knew he had to behave because there were kids everywhere.  So he kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.  Some kids close by giggled.  Sam blushed a little as he let her go. Andy laughed and rose up on her toes, kissing him softly.  "Will I see you later?"

Sam watched the eyes watching them and smiled.  "If you want to."  She pressed her lips together and nodded.  "Ok.  Want me to pick you up?"

She liked the thought of it.  "I'm not sure when I'll be done.  I'll call you."

Sam caressed her cheek.  "Sounds good."  He kissed her chastely before stepping back.  "I'll see you later."

Oliver was walking in at the same time and he noticed the smile on Sam's face.  "What's going on with you buddy?"  Sam looked at him funny.  "You're smiling  _and_ I noticed you didn't come in by your normal route so what gives?"

Sam shrugged, cutting his eyes to watch his friend's expression.  "I had to take a different route to take Andy to work."

Oliver nearly knocked him down wrapping his arms around his shoulder.  "It's about time! Spill it brother!"  Sam laughed as he filled Oliver in on everything that happened since he left work yesterday.  "You've been given a second chance Sammy.   _Do. Not.  Screw.  This.  Up."_

Sam shook his head and said with a serious tone.  "I won't.  I know how important she is Ollie."  Sam thought about her all day.

All Andy could do was think about Sam.  She let the kids have a free day to do whatever they wanted as long as they were quiet and at lunch she text him.  _**Thank you for last night.  Best sleepover I've ever been to.  See you soon.**_ She giggled as she hit Send.

When Sam read it he busted out laughing.  _ **I've never been to a sleepover but I doubt any could top last night**_ **.**

She felt a little bold as she sent.  _ **I'll see what I can do about that.**_

Butterflies invaded his stomach as he read her message.  Jerry walked in and saw his best friend staring at his phone.  "You ok Sammy?"  Sam snapped his head up to look at Jerry.  "Are you  _blushing?_ "  His best friend laughed.

Sam scowled and turned away.  "Shut up!  Of  _course_ I'm not blushing."  He looked back down at his phone.

Jerry eyed him carefully, watching his hands shake slightly.  "Talk to me brother.  Is it Andy?"  Sam looked up and nodded.  "So...she's talking to you again?  You've worked things out?"  Sam nodded again.  "That's  _great Sammy!_ "  Jerry sat down across from him and was confused at his expression. "What's the problem then?"  Sam passed his phone over and Jerry read the messages, chuckling.  "Ok."

Sam looked at him with a shocked expression.  "Ok?  _Ok?_  Really Jerry is that all you can say?"

He could tell this was going to be interesting.  "Umm.  What do you want me to say buddy?"

He shook his head because he wasn't even sure himself.  "How about tell me what to do?"

Jerry treaded carefully.  "Buddy, I'm  _pretty sure_  you know what to do.  It's not like it hasn't happened before."  Sam scowled and Jerry held his hand up.  "Easy Sammy, you know what I mean.  Look, I know it's probably been some time but don't let that get in the way.  Explain it to her."  Sam looked at him like he was crazy.  "She'll understand brother.  It's not going to get any easier the longer you wait."

Sam nodded, knowing his best friend was right.  He got lost in paperwork and lost track of time.  He heard a knock at his door and looked up to see Oliver standing at his door smiling.  "What's up brother?"

Oliver stepped aside.  "You have a visitor."  Andy was standing behind him.

She was smiling and her eyes were dancing.  "Hey!  I hope it's ok I came here."

Sam jumped up, eyes alight and dimples showing.  "Absolutely."  He met her at the door. "Come in." He took her hand and led her to his desk.  Oliver winked at Sam before  leaving them alone.

She looked around.  "Nice office."

Sam laughed as he stole a chair from another desk for her.  "Yeah right.  It definitely belongs to a bunch of men.  I thought you were going to call me."

She nudged him into his chair and sat down in his lap instead of taking the other one.  "I thought I'd surprise you."

She looked at him questioningly and he smiled.  "I could get used to it."  He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.  She smelled like his shampoo but there was something else, something very much her own.  "How about we get out of here?"

Andy nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair.  "Sounds great to me."

The week went by pretty quickly and they celebrated Friday with drinks at the Penny with his friends.  They had a great night and he left it up to her on where they went afterwards.  She picked his place and he obliged.  As soon as they walked in the door Andy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.  She pushed him back towards the sofa and when his legs hit the edge she pushed him gently down.

Sam's head was swimming at her aggressive but welcomed behavior.  She sat down, straddling his lap.  He drove her so crazy; every kiss, every touch, every look.  She moved her lips to his neck, nibbling and kissing her way back up and across his jaw line to his mouth.  She moved her hips slowly as she kissed him.  Sam gripped her hips, holding her still.  The friction and heat were amazing and if she kept it up it would be over pretty quickly.  Andy ran her hands under his shirt and pulled it up over his head.

She ran her hands across his chest, leaving light kisses in their wake.  Sam's eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back at the warmth of her lips.  He ran his hands up into her hair and tangled his fingers up in it.   _Shit she felt good._  He could feel her breath against his neck.  " _Open your eyes Sam."_ When he did, he found her looking at him.  She pulled her own shirt off and threw it to the side.

Sam's breath caught as he took all of her in. She was perfect in  _every way_.  Sam ran his hands up her sides and gently across her breasts.  He watched her lips part and her head fall back as a soft moan escaped.  "Andy, I need to tell you something before this goes any further."

She looked at him.  "It's ok Sam."  He opened his mouth to speak and she kissed him, moving her lips across his jawline, nibbling a little and then back to his lips.  "Whatever it is, it's ok."

He held her back a little.  “Andy, I…”   He sighed heavily.  “After some disastrous dates I kind of gave up on women for a while.  I haven’t had sex in about six months.”

“I don’t care Sam.”  She took his hands and cupped her breasts with them.  “I just want to be with you.”

He leaned in and kissed her beautiful neck, eliciting a low moan from her.  They were too caught up in each other to care about where they were.  Andy stood up to slide her jeans off.  He leaned in kissing and caressing every inch of her he could reach.  She tangled her fingers up in his hair, holding him to her.  He stood up to remove his jeans and boxers. Andy wrapped her hand around him, stroking slowly and eliciting a deep growl.  He sat back down and gently pulled her with him.

Andy could see the lust in his eyes because she was sure it matched her own.  She licked her lips as he guided her down onto him and she never broke eye contact.  Sam could barely contain himself as he felt her warmth wrap around him.  He could barely speak as he buried his face in her shoulder.  _"Jesus Andy."_

She ran her hands across his chest and up to cup his face turning him up so she could kiss him.  She started slowly moving her hips back and forth.  The sensation sent shivers through both of them.  Sam took her breasts in his hands and alternated kissing, licking and sucking on them.  This made Andy move her hips faster.  Sam slid one hand down to her hip and guided her movement.   _"Oh!  Saaaam!"_ She moaned out.

He pulled her to him and whispered.  " _You're so damn beautiful and you feel so good."_ This quickened her pace more.

A few seconds later she squealed.  " _Sam!  I...I..."_

He thrust deep into her.   _"Oh_ _God Andy!"_

Within seconds he gripped her hips hard and pulled her down so that he was deep inside her.  They both shuttered at the sensations washing over them.  They kissed slowly and languidly as they regained their composure.  Andy smiled as she rested against him.  They sat like that for an eternity it seemed like until she shivered a little.

He held her close as he stood up and carried her back to his room.  He pulled back the covers and they slid in, still wrapped up in each other.  Sam smiled as he held her and she traced light patterns across his chest as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been dating for four months now and life was great.  She had finally introduced him to all of her friends and even had him visit her class to talk to the kids about safety.  The last two weeks he had been putting together everything for a big case he was about to close.  They didn't have a lot of free time together but they made the most of what they had.  A lot of nights he would slip into bed and hold her.  Sam had felt really bad about his limited time with Andy even though she assured him that she understood.

He promised as soon as the case was over he would take her away for a few days.  He seemed a little more tense than usual this morning.  He never discussed the cases with her but she could tell the end was near.  She heard him on the phone one night while she was cooking.  "It's going to happen in the next 48 hours.  Of course I'll be there.  Keep your head down and you'll be out soon."  He hung up and felt her presence, holding out his hand he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.  "Hey sweetheart!"  He inhaled her scent.   "I missed you today."

She smiled and held him tighter.  "I missed you too."  She led him into the kitchen and retrieved a beer for him.

He smiled sweetly as he took it.  "You're too good to me."  He pulled her into a slow deep kiss.  He held her for what seemed like an eternity.  "I'm really sorry I haven't been around much.  I promise after tomorrow it'll be just you and me for a while."  He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he caressed her cheek.

She gave the most genuine loving smile.  "It's ok Sam.  I know what a cop's life is like.  All I want is for you to be careful and come home."

He nodded and kissed her.  "I will.  I promise."

They had a quiet dinner and went to bed early since Sam had to leave at 4:00 a.m. to get everything going for the bust.  He promised he'd wake her up before he left.  He knew he had to sleep but all he could do was watch her.  The raid should be easy and over fairly quickly but sometimes you just never knew.  It wouldn't take long to coordinate everyone because they were already on standby.  They would raid the warehouse at 9:00 a.m.

He had eventually fallen asleep and grumbled when the alarm went off.  He hit it as soon as possible so it wouldn't wake Andy up.  He watched her for a few minutes before crawling out of bed and taking a shower.

Andy felt a gentle shake and heard a whisper.  "Sweetheart.  Andy, sweetheart."  He was about to give up when she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.

She mumbled sleepily.  "It's time?"

Sam caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly.  "Yeah babe, it's time."

She sighed, there were so many things she wanted to say.  "Sam, be careful."

He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.  "I will.  I'll see you tonight and  _I'll_  make  _you_ dinner this time."

She nodded as she kissed him.  "Ok.  You'll call me at lunch right?"

He nuzzled her neck. "I would  _never_  miss a chance to hear your sexy voice."  She giggled and pulled him into a heart stopping kiss.  He finally pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose.  "I've gotta go.  Get some sleep and I'll see you soon."

They shared another deep kiss and Sam left.  Andy fell back asleep pretty quickly and when her alarm when off at 6:00 she sat straight up in bed.  Looking to Sam's empty side she realized it had not been a dream so she took a few deep breaths and got up.  She knew it was too early but she checked her phone to see if she had a message from Sam, nothing yet.  She went about her routine and headed out to work at 7:15 like always.  Her stomach was in knots.  This would be one morning she was thankful she had 6 year olds.  She didn't want to have to focus too much this morning so she let the kids work on art projects as she walked around watching them and the clock.

Sam had everyone tacked up and ready to go at 7:00 and in place at 8:00.  They watched the warehouse to make sure all of the players arrived and that the buy was in full swing before he gave the word.  They converged on the warehouse and entered as quickly and quietly as possible.  "Toronto Police!  Drop your weapons and put your hands on you heads!"

Of course things don't always go according to planned.  Shots rang out and Sam and his team took cover.  If you asked him later he would tell you it felt like hours before the melee was over but in truth it was only minutes.  Sam was trying to get to a better vantage point so he could make sure his UC was safe and he missed the noise behind him.  He turned around taking one to the shoulder and one to the leg before putting two into the chest of his shooter.  He screamed in pain as the bullets seared thorough his skin.  " _God damn it!"_

He heard more noise and raised his gun only to realize it was Oliver.  Shaw screamed into his radio.  "1033!  Officer down!  We need a medic back by the office!"  Oliver dropped down beside his best friend.  "Sammy!  Are you ok?"

Sam grimaced and tried to hold pressure on his leg.  "Shit Ollie!  It fucking hurts!"

Oliver checked Sam's shoulder seeing that his vest took the worst of the bullet.  He moved to his leg and helped put pressure on the wound.  "You're going to be fine buddy."

Sam shook his head because he felt like a damn rookie.  "Did we get everyone?"  Ollie nodded as he looked around to make sure they were safe.  "Great!  At least it won't be for nothing.  Andy is going to freak. ANDY!  Oh god!"  He grabbed Oliver's arm.  "You have to be the one brother.  Please!  Don't let anyone else tell her."

This was the worst part of the job. Although today would be an easier notification, he knew the young woman would be terrified.  "I promise I'll be the one."

The medics finally found them.  Sam was more worried about her than anything. "Go get her Shaw.  I'll be fine."

Oliver shook his head.  "I'm going to make sure you're out of here first."  Sam started to argue but knew there was no point so he just nodded.  The medics got him patched up and on a stretcher.  Oliver waited until he was in the ambulance before he found Traci Nash, his rookie and a new friend to Andy.  She had watched them load Sam in an ambulance.

Oliver walked over.  "Nash, I need you to come with me."

She frowned as she watched them put Sam in the ambulance. "Andy?"  Oliver nodded and Traci followed him to the cruiser.  Neither spoke until they pulled up to her school.  Traci opened the door. "You want me to tell her?"

Oliver shook his head.  "I promised Sam I would be the one."  Traci nodded and followed him inside.  They quickly found the office and asked for the principle.  Oliver explained why they were there and she escorted them to Andy's room, stopping along the way to get Andy's friend Ann.

Andy heard the kids making a noise and she looked up to see them all looking at the door.  Her heart stopped when she saw Principle Hayes, Ann, and Oliver.  She shook her head as Ann entered her room.  She patted her arm and nodded towards the door.  “It’s ok Andy.”   The tears were already flowing as her lead filled feet carried her to the door.

Oliver's heart was breaking.  Even though he knew Sam was ok the look of terror on Andy's face was enough to last him a life time.  He pulled her around the corner and said.  "Andy, he's ok."

She was sobbing and in a shaky voice said.  " _You wouldn't be here if he was ok."_

He took a deep breath.  "He was shot during the raid but he's ok."  He cupped her shaking head in his hands.  "Andy I wouldn't have left him if he wasn't.  He asked me to come get you.  He's on his way to Victoria Mercy."

If Sam had sent Oliver then he must be ok.  She sniffed as she asked.  "He sent you?"

Oliver smiled a little and gently squeezed her arm.  "He sure did.  Now come on.  I'll take you to see him."

Traci had been standing next to Andy with an arm around her shoulder.  She squeezed her to offer more comfort.  "I saw him too Andy.  He really is ok."

She let them lead her outside and to the cruiser.  She sat in the back crying as they drove the 15 minutes to the hospital.  "It's been so long since my dad was a cop that I forgot what this was like."  Neither Shaw nor Nash had to ask what she meant.  They’d been cops long enough to know and for Traci it was 10 fold.  Not only did she have to worry about getting that call about Jerry but she had to worry about Jerry, her mom, and Leo getting call about her.

Oliver thought of Zoe and his girls as he drove.  He caught Nash out of the corner of his eye and saw the silent tears falling.  He reached over and patted her arm.  They pulled into the emergency room parking and Oliver led Andy inside.  Frank and half of 15 Division were already waiting.  "Have we heard anything yet?"

Frank smiled at Andy and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's ok.  They're fixing up his leg right now.  No surgery, just some stitches."  This young woman had done wonders for his best friend in the six months that he'd known her.  "He's ok Andy.  We'll get you back there as soon as possible."

Andy wiped her eyes, trying to make herself look more presentable. "Thank you."

It seemed like hours before a nurse came out. "Swarek family?"

Frank and Oliver stepped up pulling Andy with them.  "How is he?"

The nurse smiled as she looked at the officers before her.  "Detective Swarek is fine.  He's asking, well more like demanding, to see a woman named Andy."  Everyone laughed. They knew how much Sam hated hospitals.  Frank nodded to the young lady beside him and the nurse said.  "Unfortunately it's immediate family only."

Andy opened her mouth but Oliver spoke first.  "His fiancé would like to see him.  I know for a fact I'm an emergency contact and she's going with me."

The nurse opened her mouth to protest but saw the looks of the officers standing around and finally nodded.  "Ok.  Right this way."  They followed her through the doors and down a hall to Sam's room.  Andy stopped at the door and looked nervously at Oliver.

Oliver saw the scared look in her eyes and nudged her.  "Come on McNally.  He's ok.  You go in first.  I'll be right here if you guys need me."  Andy nodded and slowly opened the door.

Sam had been through all the x-rays, pokes, prods, stitches, and shots.  What he really wanted and  _needed_  was to see  _her face, to hold her in his arms._ Or at least hold her with his good arm.  He'd asked Oliver to go tell her because he didn't want her seeing it on the news.  He'd been waiting forever for her to get there.  Just as he laid his head back on his pillow he heard the click of the door.  He swore because he was tired of seeing the fucking nurses.

She heard him curse.  _Damn nurses!_ She giggled and walked in.  "Sorry to disappoint you detective.  It's just your average school teacher."

Sam's heart thudded when he saw her.  "Oh sweetheart, you are  _far from average."_

Andy took in his appearance; arm in a sling and his leg sticking out from under the covers with a bandage around it.  The tears started flowing as she met his eyes.  _"Sam."_

He held out his hand and motioned for her.  "Come here sweetheart."  She shook her head.  "Please babe.  I need to hold you."  She slowly made her way to him and he pulled her into a death grip.  Andy broke down again as he held her.  Sam's own tears rolled down his cheeks as he whispered.  " _Shh!  Please don't cry.  I'm ok.  I swear."_ He stroked her hair as he planted kisses on the top of her head.

She managed to choke out.  _"Sam, I...I thought…"_ His heart stopped because he was so afraid she was going to say she couldn't do this.  She had her face buried in his shoulder.

Andy had never been as scared as she was when she saw Oliver standing in her classroom doorway.  She knew she cared deeply for Sam but at that moment she realized she  _loved him_.  She raised her head and looked into his eyes.  "Sam, I..."  He cupped her face and kissed her.  "You came back."

He gave her a crooked grin.  "I told you I would."

She kissed him and whispered.  " _I love you Sam."_

His heart shuddered as he pulled her in closer and kissed her deeply.  _"God Andy!  I love you too."_ They held each other for a while smiling like idiots at each other.  Oliver didn't bother going in.  He walked out to the waiting room with a smile on his face and everyone sighed with relief.  The rest of the Division returned to the barn leaving Frank, Noelle, Jerry, Traci, and Oliver to wait for Sam to be moved.  Jerry had called Tommy to tell him that Sam had been hurt but not badly and that Andy was with him at the hospital.

Sam was finally moved to a regular room and his friends went to see him.  He was released the next morning after adding Andy as his first emergency contact.  She was only able to take a few days off because he wasn't her spouse but it gave them a long weekend.  His friends looked in on him while she was at work.

A year and a half later Sam was ready to ask Andy to marry him.  He'd actually been ready for a while but had been a little nervous about it.  Andy had moved in with Sam six months after he got shot and their life was perfect.  He brought more people onto his team to give him more time with her.  Andy hadn't been feeling very good for a few days but hadn't told Sam.  She didn't want him to worry becauseshe was pretty sure it was just a bug she’d caught from one of her students.

Sam woke her up one morning like he always did, with a cup of coffee and pancakes.  Before she could get  _Good morning_  out she ran to the bathroom and threw up.  Sam was right behind her, holding her hair back.  He filled up a cup of water and waited.

She finally looked up at him.  "I'm sorry."

He smiled softly.  "Why?"

She sat down on the floor and took the water.  "It's... the smell just got to me.  I haven't been feeling well."

Sam frowned as he felt her forehead.  "How long?"

She looked down at her hands.  "A few days now.  Some of my students are out with a virus."

He sighed and caressed her cheek.  "You should've told me Andy."

She smiled sheepishly.  "I'm sorry.  I just didn't want you to worry."

He had slid down beside her and now he pulled her into his lap.  "I understand but you're supposed to tell me these things."  He pulled her close.  "Maybe you should go to the doctor."

She knew that he was right.  It had been going on for a few days and didn't seem to be getting better.  "Ok.  We have a half day today.  I'll go when I'm off."

Sam cursed because he couldn't go with her.  "Andy, I'm sorry I can't go.  I have court today."  She nodded.  "If I can get out of it I'll call you ok?"

She kissed his neck.  "It's ok.  I'm sure it's nothing.  I'll come by the station when I'm done."

Andy managed to eat the pancakes and drank juice instead of coffee.  After work she took a bus to her doctor and waited.  She was finally taken as a walk-in thirty minutes later.  They ran tests and asked all kinds of questions.  She decided to wait for the results.  Sam hadn't been able to call her yet because he didn't get to testify until after lunch and it took well over and hour.  He went back to the station to wrap up some things while he waited on her.

The doctor came back 30 minutes later and gave Andy the results.  She was happy and nervous; wondering how Sam would take the news.  A thought came to her as she passed the mall and got off at the next stop.  She found the shop she wanted and got the gift.  Andy checked her phone to see messages from Sam asking if she was ok and all she could do was smile.  Fifteen minutes later she was walking into 15 Division and found Sam sitting at his desk.  She watched him for a few minutes before she knocked.

He smelled her seconds before she knocked and his head snapped up.  "A _ndy!"_ He cleared the distance and took her in his arms.  "God!  I was worried.  Are you ok?"

She giggled and nodded.  "Sorry.  It took longer than I thought."

Sam noticed the gift bag she was carrying.  "What's that?"

She smiled and held it out.  "It's just a little something for you."

He took the bag and pulled over to his chair, sitting down.  "What is it?  And are you going to tell me what the doctor said?"

She held back her beaming smile.  "Present first, doctor second."

Sam sighed but nodded. “Ok. Fine.”  He opened the bag and pulled out something that was wrapped up.  He looked at her questioningly and she nodded for him to keep going.  He laid it on his desk and unwrapped it.  When he saw what was inside his jaw dropped and he looked at her with wide eyes.  Andy couldn't tell what he was thinking.  After what seemed like a lifetime he cleared his throat and whispered.  " _Andy!  Are you...are you sure?"_ She nodded as tears filled her eyes.  He broke out in this biggest dimpled grin she had ever seen and he kissed her deeply.  " _Oh!  My God!"_

Oliver had been walking by when he stopped to watch the scene.  He stepped in and said.  "Are you guys ok?"  Sam turned his stupid grin to his friend and laughed.  He held up Andy's present and chuckled at Oliver's expression.  The white onesie read  _Daddy's Little Detective._ "Holy hell brother!  Really?"

Sam and Andy nodded.  "Yeah."  Oliver took off to find their friends and Sam laughed.  "I hope you don't mind everyone knowing."

Andy shook her head.  "As long as you're happy that's all that matters to me."

He turned her around in his lap.  "Sweetheart, there is only one other thing that could make me as happy as I am right now."

Andy caressed his cheek.  "What would that be Detective?"

He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.  "You saying yes."

She frowned and he laughed.  "To what?"

He pulled open his desk drawer and pulled a little box out, opening it he said.  "To being my wife."

Andy started crying as Sam slipped the ring on her finger.  She barely whispered.   _"Sam!"_

He held her hand as he rubbed it across her stomach.  "I love you Andy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Will you marry me?"

She nodded and through the tears she said.  "Yes!"

Cheering and clapping broke out as they kissed.  Oliver and the others had made it back in time to see the proposal.  They all gathered at the Penny after shift to celebrate.


	4. Chapter 4

Since the day Andy told him she was pregnant and had said yes to marrying him he’d woken up with a smile on his face.  She’d moved in with him a week later and they started planning their wedding.  Andy was concerned about when to have it but Sam told her that he didn't care, it could be before or after the baby was born.

Andy was lying on the table with her shirt up and the cool gel on her stomach while Sam held her hand.  He was completely amazed by the ultrasound.  They could hear the heartbeat and smiled at each other, Sam kissing her temple and whispering.  “ _I love you_.”

The tech was smiling as she moved the wand around.  "Oh."

Andy and Sam jumped.  "Oh?  Oh what Leslie?"

She smiled and said.  "Everything is great.  Both babies are developing well.  Are you ready to know the sex?"

Sam was nodding until he looked at Andy, her mouth hanging open.  "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Andy swallowed hard.  "She said  _babies_ Sam _._ "

Sam snapped his head between Andy and Leslie. "What?  _Babies?"_

Leslie chuckled and pointed to the monitor.  "Yes sir and looks like we missed the second one last time." She looked back to the happy couple.  "Unfortunately that happens quite frequently."  She noticed the stunned look.  "Are you two ok?  Do you need a minute?"

Sam shook his head and looked to Andy who had tears rolling down her cheeks.  "Are you ok?"  She nodded.  "Are you sure?"

Andy looked to him in awe and smiled sweetly.  "Sam, we're having twins!"

He chuckled as he caressed her cheek.  "I caught that too sweetheart.  Are you ready to find out the sex?"

Andy looked between Leslie and Sam.  "I don't know.  Do you want to know?"

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.  "Doesn't matter to me sweetheart, I'm happy no matter what."

She thought for a minute.  "It would help with picking out names."  She looked back to Sam again and nodded.  "Yes. I want to know."

Sam looked to Leslie and smiled.  "What do you say Leslie?"

She had never seen a more loving happy couple than the Swarek's.  "I say go for it."  Andy and Sam nodded.  "Ok.  Congratulations you guys, you have two healthy baby boys."

Sam spoke in a shaky voice as he kissed Andy's hand.  “ _Boys.  We're having boys."_

Andy smiled at Sam and pulled him in for kiss.  "We're having sons Sam."

Leslie gave them time to process as she printed out pictures for them.  "Congratulations you two."

After that morning Sam was on top of the world as he showed off the pictures of his sons at work.  Andy was as happy as he was.  She had slowed down with planning the wedding but now she was in the mood again.  She had some rough mornings because of all the weight she was gaining but Sam always made the fears go away.

Sam kissed her as he watched her wake up.  "Good morning beautiful."

She grumbled and covered herself with the blankets.  "Don't call me that!  I look like a cow!"

Sam shook his head as he rubbed his hand across her stomach.  "You look beautiful and good morning boys.  Daddy loves you and your mommy very much."

She scowled as she peeked out from under the covers.  "I hate you."

He chuckled as he pulled them all the way down.  "You love me and you know it."

She huffed and crossed her arms.  "Maybe but how can you still love  _me?_  I look horrendous."

Sam moved over on top of her.  "Sweetheart, you're as sexy as the day I met you."  He moved down, pulled up her shirt and planted light kisses across her stomach.  "You're having  _my_  sons.  How could I  _not_  love you?"  The boys moved and Sam chuckled.  "See? Even  _they_  agree."

Andy giggled at Sam's silliness and sighed.  "I love you Sam Swarek."

He moved back up to kiss her deeply.  "And I love you Andy Swarek."

She smiled as she pulled him in for a deeper kiss.  "I'm not a Swarek yet."

He gave her his trademark dimpled grin.  "All that's stopping that is a piece of paper."  He put her hand on his heart.  "Here, where it matters, you already are."

Tears formed in her eyes as she whispered.  " _Sam."_

He kissed her deeply again.  "I'm serious Andy."  The babies kicked again and they both laughed.

They were having a really hard time picking baby names.  Oliver was practically begging them to name one after him.  They were at the Penny during one of his attempts. Andy laughed. "Give it up Oliver! We're  _not_  naming either one after you."

He shook his head and sighed dramatically.  "I  _weep_  for that child."

At home that night they talked more about the names.  Andy was a little frustrated.  "It shouldn't be this hard.  Do you have any family names you want to use?"

Sam really hadn't had any family except Sarah and he would  _not_  do  _that_  to a boy. "Not really. I mean, it was just me and Sarah."

Andy had been throwing these names around in her head.  "What about Jacob Thomas Swarek and Joshua Samuel Swarek?"

Sam smiled, showing off his dimples. "Really?"  Andy bit her lip and nodded.  "After me and your dad?"  She nodded again.  "Wow."  A tear rolled down his cheek and he put his hand on her stomach.  "You hear that guys?  Mommy wants to give you guys my name and your grandpa's name.  What do you think about that?"

Andy's stomach fluttered and she giggled. "They have spoken."

Sam smiled with pride.  "Yes they have.  I love them Andy, the boys  _and_  the names."  He looked at her in awe.  "I...I never thought I could be this happy."  He kissed her deeply.  "Thank you  _so_  much."

Andy held him close.  "Sam, you're going to be such a great dad.  I love you and the boys so much too.  I can't wait until they're here.  I know I've been emotional..."  He looked up at her, raised an eyebrow, and grinned.  " _Very_ emotional but I'm  _so_  happy."

Andy had decided to work until the end of her seventh month. Her last day would be the field trip to the Toronto Science Center.  Sam wasn't thrilled about her going but wouldn't stop her either.  Little did he know it would be one of the scariest days of his life when he dropped her off at work.  It was just after 2:00 when Sam heard the noise coming from the bullpen.  He stood up just as Oliver was running in and he didn't like the look on his best friend's face.  "Sammy."  Huffing and puffing.  "There's been an accident."

Sam shrugged and nodded.  "Ok?  They need our help?"

Ollie grabbed him by the shoulders.  "It’s Andy.  Sam her bus was coming..."  And that's as far as Oliver got as Sam ran for the Sally Port with Oliver trying to keep up.  "I’ve got the keys to 1509!"  Sam jumped in the passenger's side as Ollie climbed behind the wheel.  "It's at the corner of O'Connor Drive and Woodbine Ave near Taylor Creek Park."

As soon as Oliver said Andy he grabbed his phone and started calling her.  "Come on babe.  Pick up!  Come on Andy!"  His heart was thundering.  Technically the accident was in 27's area but they didn't care.  They made it in record time and Sam jumped out before the car even stopped good.  He ran towards the barricade with Oliver close on his heels yet again.

A couple of uniformed officers saw them coming and held up the tape until he saw they weren't from his division.  "I'm sorry guys.  We don't need any help here.  Go back to your own side."  Sam was trying to fight through.  "Hey buddy!  Detective or not, if you don't  _back off_ I  _will_  arrest you."

Sam grabbed him by the vest with one hand and pointed to the bus with the other.  " _You see that bus right there?"_ The shocked officer nodded.  " _My seven month pregnant wife is on it!  If you want to keep your badge I suggest you let me and my partner through!"_

The officer held up the tape.  "I'm sorry.  I hope she's ok."

Sam let him go and ran.  Oliver clapped the officer on the back.  "Thanks brother."

Firemen and medics were already on the scene and Sam slowly made his way through the crowd looking for her.  He heard someone yell. "We have a pregnant female, she's coherent, says she's 28 weeks and asking for her husband."  Sam started making his way towards the voices.  He heard it again.  "She’s stable but we should get her moving.  Her husband is a Detective with Guns and Gangs out of 15.  Someone needs to notify him, Sam Swarek."

Sam finally broke through the crowd as he heard Andy calling for him.  His heart broke as she asked about the babies.  He ran up as they were loading her in and flashed his badge.  "I'm her husband!  Please let me in!"

The medics name tag read Harris.  He quickly checked Sam's I.D. and nodded.  "Come on."

Oliver closed the ambulance door and patted them as he yelled.  "I'll see you at the hospital brother."

Andy knew the minute Sam was there.  She was always able to feelhim before she saw him.  She was still crying and holding her stomach.  "Sam?  Sam is that really you?"

He took her hand and leaned over her, kissing her head.  "It's me sweetheart.  I'm really here."  He looked at Harris.  "How is she?"

Harris checked the monitors they had hooked up to her.  "They're all stable right now.  She's not bleeding as far as we can see.  We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Andy had been terrified until she heard Sam's voice and felt his warm hand in hers.  He was hovering over her whispering words of encouragement, brushing his hand across her hair, and kissing her forehead.  She heard him speak.  "Are you in any pain sweetheart?"

Andy shook her head slightly due to the neck brace and continued to rub her very swollen stomach.  "The babies?"

Sam gave her a reassuring smile.  "Harris here..."  Nodding to the medic.  "Says you guys are ok.  We're pulling into the hospital now and Dr. Griffin is on his way."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.  "Sam, promise me if something is wrong you'll make them do whatever it takes to save them.   _Whatever it takes._ "

Sam could read her eyes and his heart was breaking.  He cupped her cheek and kissed her hard.  " _You_   _listen to me McNally._ My wife  _and_ my boys willbe going home.  Not one or the other but  _all three of you._   Do you understand me?"  Andy looked into his eyes and nodded.  "That's my girl."  He kissed her again.  "I love you and Jacob and Joshua."

Andy's stomach fluttered, the machines beeped and everyone jumped.  Sam and Harris turned to the machines and Harris nodded that everything was ok.  Andy giggled and Sam looked at her funny.  "They say they love you too."

Sam gave her a crooked grin as they pulled her out of the ambulance.  They rushed her inside and Sam was stopped at the outer doors.  He paced back and forth as he waited.  Oliver finally arrived and paced right alongside him.  Dr. Griffin came out 30 minutes later.  Sam couldn't read his face and this scared him a little.  "Doc, how is she?"

He finally smiled.  "Sam, they're all ok.  I'm going to keep her overnight just to make sure.  I've got a fetal monitor on her.  The placenta is still in place and strong, the boy's heartbeats are strong.  They're moving her to room 800.  You can go see her."

Sam breathed the biggest sigh of relief and actually hugged the doctor, an act which took Oliver and the doctor by surprise.  "Thank you."

Oliver clapped him on the back and said.  "Come on brother.  Let's go see that family of yours."

They made their way to Andy's room and once Ollie laid eyes on her, he told them to call if he was needed.  Sam crawled in bed with Andy and held her close as he rubbed her stomach.  She soon fell asleep and he slid out of the bed to go call her dad and the station.  After his calls he slid back in bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her again.  He fell asleep with his face buried in her hair and his hands around her stomach.

Andy woke up the next morning with Sam wrapped around her.  She smiled at the feeling and nuzzled closer to him.  She could feel when he woke up.  "Morning beautiful."

Andy nuzzled into him more.  "Morning handsome."

He leaned in and kissed her.  "How's my Swarek crew feeling this morning?"

Andy smiled as she kissed him back.  "We're great.  Hopefully we'll get to go home soon."

An hour later the doctor came in to assess her and gave them the all clear.  Andy's birthing classes started the next week.  Sam enjoyed them more than he thought he would, probably because Oliver had told him what to expect.  At 38 weeks Andy went into labor.  She'd been having contractions for a couple of days but she knew it wasn't time.  At 2:00 a.m., four days later she woke Sam up screaming.  She'd done her best to hold back but she could tell it was time.

Sam sat up straight in bed, her scream making his heart stop until he realized what was going on.  He quickly dressed and helped her out of bed.  Earlier in the week they had decided to leave her bag in the truck so they wouldn't have to worry about it.  Sam drove as calmly as possible to the hospital, talking to her and holding her hand the whole time.  He had promised to text Ollie and Jerry when they got to the hospital.

Andy was settled in a room and the doctor came in an hour later.  "You're progressing well, dilated to 6 c.m.  Just relax and get comfortable, it's going to be a while.  At 12:30 p.m. Sam and Andy welcomed Joshua and Jacob Swarek to the world.  Seven months after the boys were born Sam and Andy got married.

She had become really close with Traci and Noelle.  They helped her finish planning the wedding.  They had the ceremony in their backyard with close family and friends.  Dov and Chris had been enlisted to help build the archway that they would stand under and helped construct a dance floor which garnered them an invitation to the wedding.

Andy wore a simple white off the shoulder chiffon dress and slippers.  Her Maid of Honor (Traci) and Brides Maids (Noelle and her friend Ann) wore strapless burgundy satin dresses.  Sam, Oliver, Jerry, and Frank wore simple black tuxes with burgundy vests and ties.

Sarah and her husband Mark were holding the babies during the ceremony.  Andy's dad walked her down the aisle, he hugged Sam and said.  "I'm so happy to call you son.  You make my baby girl happy, you gave me two beautiful grandsons, and I know you'll always take care of them."

Sam accepted Andy's hand and turned them to the priest.  "We are here today to celebrate the love of Sam and Andy.  The have decided to say their own vows.  Andy you may go first."

Her heart fluttered as she turned to Sam and she smiled softly.  "Sam, I don't even know where to start.  When I started your self-defense class two years ago I never imagined that we would be  _here._ You've given me a love and a life I never imagined possible; a kind loving man, two gorgeous healthy sons, and amazing new friends.  I love you and I'm so happy I'm becoming Mrs. Sam Swarek today."  She was surprised that she had been able to hold back the tears.

The priest smiled.  "Do you Samuel Swarek take Andrea McNally to be your wife?"

Sam nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek.  "I do."  Andy slid Sam's ring onto his finger.

The priest nodded.  "You may go now Sam."

Sam caressed her cheek.  "Andy, two years ago when you showed up in my class my life changed.  You're the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever met.  You stole my heart and when I see you holding our beautiful sons, my life is complete because of you.  I love you so much."  He kissed her hand.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as the priest said.  "Do you Andrea McNally take Samuel Swarek to be your husband?"

Andy gave a tearful.  "I do."

He smiled and said to Sam.  "You may kiss the bride."

He did as he was told and took Andy in his arms, kissing her passionately.  Oliver cleared his throat and said.  "You two keep that up and we'll have another set of twins next year."

Andy turned red and pulled away.  Sam scowled at his Best Man then winked.  The priest turned them to the crowd.  "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek."  Everyone cheered as Sam and Andy walked down the aisle.  Sarah met them at the back with Joshua and Jacob so the photographer could get the family and wedding party shots.

It was time for their first dance as a married couple.  Andy had let Sam pick the song and even told him that it could be a surprise.  He’d heard this song in the maternity ward the day the boys were born and he knew he'd never forget it.  Taking her by the hand he led her to the middle of the dance floor.  He kissed her deeply and said.  "I love you Mrs. Swarek."

Edwin McCain's song  _"I'll Be"_ started playing as Sam pulled her close to him.

 

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

 _[Chorus:]_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_[Chorus]_

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

 _[Chorus:]_  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

 

Andy remembered it from the hospital.  She loved the song and thought it was perfect.  After a couple of spins alone Sam sought out his sister and nodded.  Sarah and Mike brought Joshua and Jacob over.  Andy smiled up at Sam, he kissed her and said.  "We can't do this without them."  They each took a baby and finished the song together as a family.  Although they had kept the wedding small they had invited more people to the reception and it was in full swing now.

They decided not to take a real honeymoon because neither felt they could leave town for more than a day.  The boys were staying at the Shaw house while they spent four days in a Deluxe Suite at the Windsor Arms.  It was a wedding gift from their friends.  A limo had also been arranged to take them to the hotel with promises from Oliver that he would drop Sam's truck off the next day.

Their friends finally talked them into leaving around 7:00 p.m.  They went inside and changed into more comfortable clothes before going out front to meet the limo.  Andy's jaw dropped when they pulled up out front.  Their bags were collected by the bellman and they checked in with the concierge.  When they arrived at the door to their suite Sam swept Andy up into his arms.  She squealed as the bellman slid the key card in the lock.  "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Swarek.  Ring us if you need anything and enjoy your stay."  Sam tried to tip him but he bowed and said.  "Everythingis taken care of sir, ma'am."  And he left the stunned couple staring at the door.

They took a tour of the place; finding a nice bottle of champagne chilling, a tray of strawberries dipped in various kinds of chocolate, and a bubble bath basket.  Neither knew exactly where to start.

Sam smiled as he watched her take everything in.  "How about you unpack our things while I get a bubble bath going?"

She smiled and nodded.  "Sounds like a plan."

Sam lit candles and got everything set up.  When walked out he found Andy on the phone.  She was talking to Zoe; he chuckled as he sat down beside her.  A few minutes later Andy hung up with a sheepish grin on her face.  "I'm sorry.  I just had to check on them."

He shook his head.  "No need to apologize sweetheart.  Are they down for the night?"  She nodded.  "Did you tell her to give them a kiss for us?"  She nodded again.  "Ready for that deluxe bubble bath?" Andy giggled as Sam pulled her up from the sofa.

He swept her up into his arms and walked them back to the bathroom.  There were candles burning and soft music playing.  Andy smiled at the scene before her.  They slowly undressed each other as they kissed.  Sam wouldn't give up their boys for anything on the planet but he had missed alone time with Andy.  He climbed in the tub then helped her in.  They drank the entire bottle of champagne and ate most of the strawberries as they enjoyed the Jacuzzi tub.  They climbed out of it an hour later and fell into bed, twined in each other's arms and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Four years had passed and the Swarek's were a very happy little family.  Andy wanted to spend more time with the boys so she stopped teaching and started tutoring part time at home.  She and Sam had had long conversations about it and he said he would support any decision she made.  This would be the first Christmas the boys would really remember and be excited about.  Andy's Christmas spirit had rubbed off on Sam after the first year the boys were born.  The first day of December they loaded the boys up in his truck and went Christmas tree hunting.  They found a gorgeous 7 foot Leland Cyprus took it home and spent the night decorating it.  Josh and Jake would sit in front of it or lay under it and just stare at the lights.  Besides the tree, on the inside there were lights around the mantle, windows, and the sliding glass doors.  Stockings were hung on the mantle, each one with their names on them.  Then there was the outside; the front was covered in lights and a wreath on the door

She was out with the boy's getting pictures taken with Santa.  She had hoped Sam would be there but so far it didn't look like that was going to happen.  She was two spots away from the front when she heard.  "Hey sexy!  Come here often?"

Andy turned red as she tried to hide her smile and the other mothers around her giggled.  "Only when my husband's a no show."

His dimples were on full display.  "Well he's certainly a  _fool_ for letting you out of  _his_  sight."  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.  "Maybe I could convince you to let me take you away from all of this?"

She shrugged playfully.  " _I don't know._ My husband  _is_ pretty sexy.  What have you got to offer?"

Sam busted out laughing.  "You're something else woman."  He brushed his nose against hers.  "I love you."  Ho looked over the stroller at Joshua and Jacob.  "How are our boys?"

They looked up and yelled.  " _Daddy!"_

He walked around and knelt in front of them, hugging both of them at the same time.  "Hey guys!  Are you keeping the men away from Mommy?"  They giggled and nodded excitedly.  "That's my boys."  They hi-fived.

Just then they heard.  "Swarek twins."

Sam poked his boys in the side, tickling them.  "You guys ready to see Santa?"  They nodded excitedly again.  "Let's go then."  He helped them out of the stroller and walked up to the platform with them.

A tear rolled down Andy's cheek as she watched her men.  The lady behind her said.  "You are one lucky woman."

Andy nodded and sighed.  "That I am."  She joined Sam as he watched the boys pose.

He'd never been as happy as he had been since he met her.  Seeing his family smile and have fun made his heart swell.  He stood behind Andy and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear he said.  "Let's make more."  She giggled and shook her head.  He kissed her neck.  "I'm serious sweetheart.  The boys will be in school next year.  I'd love to see a McNally look-a-like running around with her brothers."

She turned in his arms and looked at him.  "You're  _serious."_ He nodded.  "Wow.  Ok."

He furrowed brow.  "You don't want to have more kids?"

She put her hands on his chest.  "That's not it.  I don't know.  The boy's will be starting Kindergarten next year and I thought I might go back to work."

Sam smiled and caressed her cheek.  "Sweetheart, I didn't mean right this minute.  I just meant that I would love to add to the family.  Whenever you're ready, ok?"  She didn't quite believe him.  He could read her questioning look.  "I mean it.  I'm crazy happy with the family we have and if it doesn't happen, that's ok too.  I love you and the boy's  _so_  much."  He smiled big, dimples showing.  "We just make such beautiful babies I couldn't help it."

Finally she nodded.  "Ok."  Looking back at the boys.  "You know, we really do make pretty good looking kids."  Sam chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.

Josh and Jake tugged on their parent's hands.  "Mommy!  Daddy!"

Sam and Andy pulled them up into their arms.  Andy kissed both of them.  "Do you guys think we could talk Daddy into having lunch with us?"

They turned his dimples and her big doe-eyes on Sam and said.  "Please Daddy!"

He smiled as he hugged all three of them.  "How could I resist an invitation like that?"  They strapped the boy's back into the strollers and walked through the mall each with a hand on the stroller and an arm around each other.  Christmas was three weeks away and Sam hadn't quite figured out what to get Andy yet.  She wasn't much for jewelry besides her wedding rings.  She didn't seem to need clothes and he honestly wouldn't know where to start if she did.  They slowly made their way through the mall and the only store Andy stopped at for more than a glance was the gigantic Disney store.  Her eyes lit up as she stopped and took in everything.

She had always loved the Disney princess movies.  She had never told Sam but she would come to the store sometimes with the boys and walk around looking at everything.  "Can we go in for a minute?"

He smiled and nodded.  "Sure sweetheart."

They walked in and the boys yelled with excitement.  "Toy Story!"

Sam chuckled as he unbuckled them and helped them out.  "Go get'em guys."  He watched in wonder as his family walked around wide-eyed and smiling.  He followed Jake and Josh around to make sure they didn't get into anything.  As soon as he saw the posters for the Disney Cruise Line he knew what he was going to do.

They spent an hour in the store before Sam reminded Andy that they were supposed to be getting lunch.  She pouted a little and he chuckled.  "Come on sweetheart.  I promise we can come back anytime you want."

A huge smile broke out on her face and she nodded.  "Thanks Sam."

They strapped the boys back in and found a restaurant to eat at.  The next day Sam researched the cruise lines and booked a family vacation.  He picked the 5 day Caribbean Cruise on the Disney Wonder.  He smiled at the idea of Andy and the boy's on the ship.  The tickets would be in before Christmas.  Oliver walked in while he was booking the trip.  "What's going on brother?"

Sam looked up smiling.  "I couldn't figure out what to get Andy for Christmas until last night."

Oliver looked at the computer screen.  "And a Disney Cruise is what you came up with?"

Sam was about to burst with excitement over the preset for his family.  "Brother, you should've seen all of them in the Disney store, they were going crazy.  It's the perfect thing.  I already put in my vacation time.  We leave on January 5th from Miami; we stop in Cozumel and Castaway Cay.  Whatever that is and then we come back five days later."

Oliver smiled and clapped him on the back.  "Good job Sammy.  They'll love it."

Sam had the tickets sent to the station so Andy wouldn't open them and ruin the surprise.  They spent the morning of Christmas Eve with Andy's Dad, lunch with their friends, and then the evening with Sarah and her family.  It was a very busy day and they didn't even have to fight with Josh and Jake about going to bed.

Sam put the boys to bed as Andy put away the food and the gifts they'd gotten.  Sam walked into the kitchen to find her eating some of the cake they brought back from Sarah's.  She giggled when she looked up to see him quirking an eyebrow at her.  "Are you eating  _my_ cake?"

She giggled again and shook her head, trying to hide the Devil's Food cake slice that Sarah had sent home for Sam.  He slowly made his way to her like he was stalking her.  There was nowhere for her to go which made her bust out laughing when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  She squealed a little as he nibbled her neck.  "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself."

He nudged her jawline.  "How about sharing with your husband?"  Andy cut off a piece and fed it to him.  Sam turned her around and broke off a piece of the cake with his fingers.  She looked at him questioningly as he held it to her lips.  He whispered.  " _Don't you trust me?"_

She smiled and opened her mouth, letting him slide the piece in. They stood there feeding each other the slice of cake and kissing between bites. Andy fed him the last bite and kissed him deeply.  "How about we move to the sofa so I can make out with my sexy husband?"

Sam's dimples made an appearance.  He nibbled on her ear as he whispered.  " _I like the way you think Mrs. Swarek."_

She led him to the sofa and pulled him down with her.  "How about we practice making a little McNally?"  She giggled at the surprised look.

He shook his head.  "Woman, I love you."

They had a little fun before putting the presents out and going to bed.  Sam groaned as the bed began to bounce and the boys screamed over and over.  "Mommy!  Daddy!"

Andy giggled as Sam groaned.  "Come on boys.  Let's get some coffee in Daddy."  They squealed and ran out of the room.

He sat up and kissed her.  "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

She smiled sweetly.  "Merry Christmas babe."  She took his hand.  "Come on before they get into everything without us."

Sam chuckled as he followed her into the living room.  Surprisingly, they found them standing in front of the tree just staring at everything.  Sam went to the kitchen and poured them cups before joining her on her the floor by the tree.  Andy had pulled the stockings down while he was getting the coffee.  She'd also set the video camera up so they could all be in it.  They let the boys loose on their presents.  Jake was the sports lover so he got a Maple Leafs jersey like Sam's (they bought Josh one too just in case) and a hockey stick and puck.  Josh was the bug lover so they bought him a book on bugs and a toy microscope with slides of bugs.  They both got Toy Story toys; Buzz for Josh and Woody for Jake.

Andy smiled as she watched them play with everything.  "Why don't you guys give Daddy his presents?"

They quickly grabbed his presents and pounced on him.  He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around them.  "I love you guys."  They smiled and intently watched him open the boxes.  A brand new leather jacket that he'd been looking at online and a new leather wallet.  He smiled at Andy and the boys.  "Thank you so much.  I love them."

Their stockings were filled with little toys, perfume, cologne, candy, silver Disney Princess earrings for Andy, and a new keychain for Sam with a picture of the boys.  Sam watched Andy pull the envelope out and look at him questioningly.  "Sam?"  He nodded for her to go ahead and open it, not smiling or giving anything away.  She opened the envelope and pulled out the tickets.  Her eyes widened with disbelief and amazement.  She barely whispered his name.  _"Sam?"_   She looked up at him.  " _Seriously?"_   He smiled and nodded.  She squealed and practically knocked him over hugging him.

Andy held the tickets up to Josh and Jake.  "Boys, Daddy is taking us on a Disney cruise."  They looked at her a little confused.  "We're going to spend a week with Buzz and Woody and all of their friends."  This time Sam really did get knocked over.  All three attacked him with hugs.

He laid there laughing with his happy family cheering.  They finally cleaned up from the presents, put a movie on for the boys, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  She still had the wide-eyed look of happiness.  "Do you really love it sweetheart?"

Andy looked up to him and nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.   _"I just can't believe you did that._ "

He smiled and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply.  "Babe, when I saw you guys in that store I knew it was something you would love.  It'll be a great family vacation and one the boys won't ever forget."

She kissed him again.  "I love you Sam.  It's  _the_  most perfect gift ever."

They ate breakfast and began making plans.  "We have 8 days.  I thought we'd drive your van down to Florida."

She looked at him confused.  "Why not just fly?"

He'd thought about it and thought it would be fun if they added a road trip of sorts to it.  "I don't know.  I thought it would be fun to see some of the states on the way.  We could stop anytime the boys get restless."

Andy thought about it for a few minutes.  "Yeah.  Ok.  I think it would be a lot of fun."

They spent the next few days planning the trip and packing.  It was going to be a 22 hour drive so they planned to stop in North Carolina as their halfway point.  Sam left his truck with her one day so he could get the van checked out; new tires, tune-up, oil change.  They had everything packed by New Year's Day and headed out very early on the third to give themselves enough time to make it to Miami.

Josh and Jake were enthralled at the scenes that passed their windows.  Andy and Sam took turns driving.  They made it in to North Carolina by dinner time.  They found a nice hotel, had a great dinner, took the boys for walk near the beach and went to bed.  They left early the next morning to finish the last leg of their drive.  They pulled into Miami just after 8:00 p.m.  The boys were asleep so Andy took them up to their room while Sam found take out.

They woke the boys up for dinner and then let them go back to sleep.  Their room had a deck so Sam and Andy relaxed outside, enjoying the city view.  Andy kissed his cheek.  "You're the best husband and father we could ever ask for."

Sam let out a shaky breath.  "What was that for?"  He pulled back looking at her.

She smiled sweetly.  "Not for anything.  It's the truth Sam.  You do so much for us and I know I don't tell you enough how absolutely amazing you are."

He actually blushed.  "Andy, I do what I do because I love you guys and want you to have a great life.  I don't need you to..."

She kissed him again.  " _Yes_ , you do."  She kissed him deeply again.  "I love you."

Sam pulled her over into his lap and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck.  He whispered into her ear as he nibbled.  " _You're so beautiful.  I love you so much."_

Andy nodded towards the door.  "Come on."  She stood up and tugged on his hand.  "Let's work on that addition to the family."

Sam chuckled as he followed her inside.  He checked on the boys in the next room before joining her.  Andy had managed to sneak in a little lingerie while she was packing.  She came out of the bathroom to find Sam standing by the bed.  He turned when he heard the door open and his breath caught at the sight of her.  She was wearing a champagne colored silk nighty.  He closed the distance between them.   _"Wow!  Sweetheart you look amazing."_   He said breathlessly.

The boys woke them up the next morning.  "Mommy!  Daddy!  Is it time to see Buzz and Woody?"

Sam laughed and pulled them down on the bed.  "Almost.  Why don't we get dressed and go find breakfast?"  They jumped and down screaming again.  "You guys have to have a bath first though."

An hour and a half later the Swarek family was dressed and ready to go.  The day passed pretty quickly and they made sure they were at the port by 2:00 p.m.  By 6:00 they were in their rooms and preparing to leave port.  They had the best time on the ship.  There were tons of things for the kids to do.  There was a daycare on board and it took all Sam had to convince Andy to leave Josh and Jake for two hours for dinner.  The rest of their trip they spent together; seeing shows, swimming, and seeing all the characters on board.  There was a  _Toy Story_  show one night and the boys had a blast.  Andy and Sam took tons of pictures and lots of video.

The trip was over too soon as far as they were all concerned.  Even though they docked early that morning they decided to spend the night there.  The trip home went the same as the trip back, stopping in North Carolina for the night.

It was just a couple of days before Valentine's and Andy was out shopping for Sam's present.  He'd been talking about needing a new watch, so she went looking for one.  Her dad had wanted to spend time with the boys so she was out on her own.  She called Sam to meet her at their favorite diner for lunch.  When he walked in she was nowhere to be found.  He called her phone and heard it ring at a table close by.  Sam caught a waitress that was walking by.  "Excuse me.  Did you see the woman that was sitting here?"

Laura, her name tag read.  "Yeah.  She jumped up and ran into the bathroom a few minutes ago."

Sam quickly made his way back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  "Andy, sweetheart?  Are you ok?"

She heard his comforting voice as she was rinsing her mouth out.  "Yeah. I'll be out in a just a second."  She splashed cold water on her face and dried her hands.  She stepped out into his arms.

He pulled her close.  "Sweetheart?"

She took a few deep breaths.  "I'm ok."

He pulled back and cupped her face.  "Babe, you look a little pale.  What's going on?"

She gave him a tired smile.  "I umm...I just threw up.  It's no big deal."

He caressed her cheek, still looking her over.  "Are you sure?  Have you been feeling bad for long?"

She shook her head.  "It really just came over me.  I'm ok though, really.  Let's go eat."

He kissed her forehead.  "Ok. Come on."  He led her back to the table.  Lunch went on without any more problems.  He was hesitant to leave her but she promised to go pick up the boys and go straight home.  She stopped at drugstore on her way to her dad's and picked up a test.  She picked up the boys and went home.  They were playing in their room while she took the test.  Five minutes later the test gave her the answer she knew it would.  Sam would be getting what he had asked for two months ago.

The thought of the look on his face made her smile.  She went online and ordered his watch so all she had to do was go pick it up the next day.  She also had to figure out how she was going to tell him this time.  The next day she went out to pick up Sam's watch.  She stopped at the same shop that she got the first onesie from and had t-shirts made for the boys.  They read  _The Best Big Brother._   She smiled as she watched the lady make them.

She cooked a nice dinner for Sam and had it waiting when he got home.  Josh and Jake met him at the door.  "Daddy!"  Both attaching themselves to his legs.

He laughed as he kept his balance.  "Hey guys!"  He handed them the flowers he bought for Andy.  "Take these to Mommy."

Josh and Jake ran screaming into the kitchen.  "Mommy!  Daddy brought flowers!"

Andy smiled as they skidded to a stop in front of her holding a bouquet of purple tulips.  She smiled at Sam as he finally made his way in.  "Thank you!  They're beautiful."

He took her in his arms and kissed her.  "Not as beautiful as you sweetheart."  She blushed and he kissed her again.  "Dinner smells wonderful."

She rested her head on his shoulder.  "I made your favorite; steaks, green beans, and baked potatoes."  Sam washed his hands while Andy set all the food on the table.  After dinner they went to the living room.

Sam pulled Andy's present out of his jacket before joining her and the boys on the sofa.  He handed her the small box.  Andy slowly opened it, inside was a pair of diamond tear-drop earrings and a matching necklace.  She was speechless.  " _Sam!  They're gorgeous."_

He smiled and she leaned in to kiss him.  "I'm glad you like them."

She handed him his present.  Sam opened it to find one of the watches he'd been looking at. He smiled and leaned in kissed her this time.  "I love it.  Thank you."  He put it on.

She picked up the boys presents.  "Guys, Happy Valentine's."

The boys eagerly tore into the packages as they watched.  She watched Sam's reaction when they held up the t-shirt's.  "Sweetheart, Josh was born first so how can they  _both_  be Big..."  He looked at her wide-eyed.  "Andy?"  She nodded.  "Really?"  She nodded again.  He took her in his arms and peppered her face with kisses.  He looked at the boys.  "Do you know what your shirts say?"  They shook their heads.  "They say  _The Best Big Brothers._ Do you understand what that means?"  More head shaking.  "It means that you're going to have a baby brother or sister later this year."

They screamed and jumped up and down.  Andy laughed at how happy they all were.  After they put the boys to bed they cuddled on the sofa for a little while.  "Are you really happy Sam?"

He chuckled and pulled back to look at her.  "Are you kidding?  I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am.  What about you?  I know this isn't exactly what you wanted right now."

He watched the smile reach her eyes.  "I can't tell you how happy I am either Sam.  I know I said I wanted to wait but I don't care."  She put his hand on her stomach.  "I'm really excited about this."  He kissed her deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Epilogue_ **

It was the first day of Kindergarten for Josh and Jake.  Andy stood with the boys clutching her hands as Sam held little Madison Elizabeth close to his chest.  The boys had been relatively still babies but their little girl was a squirmy one.  Just like her mother he thought.

He listened as the teacher, Ms. Grant, talked to Andy and the boys.  He was ridiculously happy with his life.  Three beautiful happy children, the most amazing wife, and a job he loved.  He let his mind wander back briefly to the moment he almost lost Andy because he was scared.  He shook his head as little Maddie squirmed in his arms.  He moved her from his chest so that he was cradling her in his arms.  "Hey gorgeous!  Tired of looking at Daddy's chest?  Want to see what your big brothers are up to?"  He knew at six months she really didn't know what was going on but the activity of people seemed to mesmerize her.  He turned her around in his arms so she could see the room.

A few minutes later the boys wandered off to play.  Sam turned Maddie back around, holding her to his chest again and he took Andy's hand.  "Come on sweetheart.  The boy's will be fine."

She sighed as she watched them.  "All those years I thought the parents were crazy when they couldn't let go of their kids.  Now I know how they feel."  She turned to him, smiling.  "Ok.  Let's get our beautiful little girl back home."

He nodded and led her back out to the truck.  She buckled Maddie in then Sam helped her in.  He smiled as he walked around to the driver's side.  Andy watched him as he climbed in. "I love you Sam."

He looked to his wife and smiled. "I love you too sweetheart."  They met halfway and kissed.  Andy let out a happy sigh, six years together and he still made her tingle.  He took her hand in his.  "Why don't we order take out when we get home and just relax on the sofa?"

She nodded at his suggestion.  "Sounds great."

Sam fed Madison while they waited for the food.  Andy smiled as she watched him hold her, the biggest smile on his face.  She thought back to how they met and how her life had changed over the last 6 years.  She had an amazing husband and three beautiful children that she adored.  Her life was perfect.   _Their_ life was perfect.


End file.
